Godzilla vs The Midgard Serpent
by laze jovanov
Summary: Dr Doom summons the Midgard Serpent in hopes of taking over the world,however the Serpent proved to be too powerful to control and it will grow until it's big enough to swallow Earth whole but the Avengers have an unexpected and unlikely ally...Godzilla. (This is from the episode Serpent of Doom from the cartoon Avengers Assemble.)


The Midgard Serpent was summoned by Dr Doom in hopes of conquering the world. Jormungand went on a rampage through the city,Hulk attempted to stop him but was knocked out with single blow from the mighty Serpent much to the shock of Iron-man. Godzilla suddenly emerged from the water and came to the city. Godzilla roared at Jormungand who roared back at the irradiated amphibious reptile.

"Oh great Big G is here too" Falcon said

"If those two get into a fight they are gonna destroy the whole city" Captain America said

"I think they are about to start" Iron man said

Godzilla and the Midgard Serpent clashed the two seemed evenly matched as they tried to overpower each other. Godzilla however slowly began to gain the upper-hand as he threw the Jormungand further in the city.

"I think I have a plan. Godzilla can keep that huge lizard bissy, Cap you and Falcon make sure no one gets hurt while Thor and I take care of Doom" Iron man said

"Nay, the only way the Earth can be saved is if I sacrifice myself to the Serpent" Thor said

"I don't except that" Iron man said

"But cannot be denied" Thor said

Suddenly and energy blast came out of nowhere hitting Thor and Iron-man it was revealed that it came from Dr Doom

"No...I shall make the serpent my slave and with it I shall rule the world with an iron hand" Dr Doom told them

back to the fight

Godzilla punched Jormungand in the head so hard that he knocked some of his teeth.

...

Godzilla had the advantage but after 5 minutes Jormungand doubled in size much to Godzilla's surprise. Jormungand was not just bigger but also stronger as he slams Godzilla with his tail sending him crashing through the city.

Godzilla gets,his spines glowed blue and he unleashes his Atomic Breath at the Midgard Serpent sending him crashing though some buildings. Godzilla began walking where Jormungand had fallen,how ever as he approached he was greeted by another slam from the Serpent's tail however Godzilla this time grabs his tail and slams Jormungand in some buildings. Godzilla outs his foot on The Midgard Serpent's chest and began putting more pressure. Jormungand manages to free his tail and uses it to wrap Godzilla around the neck before throwing him in the distance.

The Midgard Serpent then looks down to see Thor preparing for battle.

"It's just you and I" Thor said to him and attacked, the Asgardian managed to deliver a few blows to Jormungand before being hit by his tail sending Thor crashing in a building "Consume me and spare Earth" Thor said as the Midgard Serpent reached forward and grabs him,he then throws Thor in the air in an attempt to catch him in his mouth and devour him. But just as he was about to do that Iron-man came out of nowhere and grabbed Thor before he could be eaten but at the same time Godzilla had recovered and tackled the Midgard Serpent.

The Serpent had doubled in size and mass once more. The two gigantic reptiles go for another round, Jormungand threw coils around Godzilla in an attempt to constrict him. However Godzilla creates a Nuclear Pulse unwraping the coils and knocking Jormungand down. Godzilla then gabs him by the tail again and throws him in the air, his spines glowed blue as Godzilla was attempting to hit him in mid air...but he never got the chance as some helicopters began firing at him causing Godzilla to shoot his Atomic Breath at them and destroys them.

Thor and Ironman who saw this were left shocked.

"Great...just great"Ironman mutturd

" _Ironman are you reading me ?"_

"Yeah Cap where are you ?"Ironman asked

...

"We are at what's left of the embiceen and you won't believe what we're seeing right now." Captain America said

Dr. Doom was still trying to control the Midgard Serpent and manages to jump on the Serpent's back

"This is the new world order monster !" Dr Doom said as he hit the Serpent on the back with the Axe. Causing the Serpent to roar.

The Avengers were attempting to stop him,Ironman and Thor managed to find a gateway to send the Midgard Serpent back to the underworld however Jormungand new that and refused to go back.

However as the Serpent turned around,he saw Godzilla standing in front of him,Godzilla shot his Atomic Breath again right in Jormungand's chest causing the massive serpent along with Dr Doom to get blasted in the portal. Just as they were inside...

"Thor now !"Ironman yelled

Thor quickly closed the portal.

"It worked,we've done the impossible !"Thor said with joy

"Don't celebrate just yet Thor" Ironman said as they looked at Godzilla.

However instead of attacking Godzilla turns around and goes back into the ocean.

"He's...not going to fight ?" Hawkeye asked

"Perhaps he has realized that he has had enough...This is one of the few creatures that had power to destroy the Midgard Serpent should no-one have interfered"Thor said

At that point Falcon and Hulk came

"What did I miss ?" Hulk asked


End file.
